Shuffle Challenge: Bleach
by Wolf Passion
Summary: A Shuffle Challenge on the fandom of Bleach using all my favorite pairings plus any requests! :D


If you honestly believe I own any of this…

*SHUFFLE CHALLENGE: Bleach*

**Rules:****  
****1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.****  
****2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.****  
****3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.****  
****4. Do this for ten songs**

Pairing is Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime~ I'm rusty but I don't expect a break. Also, just to note, I despise the music in my ipod since I haven't updated it since… what? 2006? I don't know. I'd like to thank **Lamia of the Dark **for introducing me to this fun challenge on FF.

* * *

**- 99 Problems by Jay-Z**

"ICHIIGGOOOOO!" Isshin Kurosaki roared as his ass was kicked in the air once more on a lovely school morning for Karakura Town. "Godammit old man!" Ichigo cursed as he bounced back on to his feet and threw a sucker punch against his father's chin, knocking him back considerably. "You're… late…" His father groaned, rubbing his chin and peering at his son with that odd grin on his face. "You think I don't know that?" Ichigo muttered as he grabbed his pack and headed out the door, disgruntled wasn't even close to how he was feeling.

The Shinigami, recruited so long ago by Rukia Kuchiki, made his way towards his school with his signature scowl sprawled on his face. "I might not like today."

(Hahahaha! What a great way to start off this challenge! XD)

* * *

**- Break Me Off by Charlie Hustle**

Ichigo made his way down the street, getting farther and farther away from his home and closer to his school. As he turned the corner, he crashed into someone relatively smaller than him… and softer. A flash of brown eyes and small squeak gave him just enough information to know exactly who this person was.

"Oi, Inoue… Sorry about that." He muttered giving the girl an apologetic glance as he held onto her shoulder firmly to hold her steady. "Ah! Kurosaki-kun! I-I didn't mean to! Ahahaha.." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Ichigo just blinked at her reaction, his gaze had fallen to her lips, so strangely before he reared back suddenly with a confounded expression from his thoughts that wanted to find out just how those small, yet plump pink lips tasted.

(Christ! I got lucky on finishing this one! Merely had seconds left...)

* * *

**- Permitame by Wisin y Yandel ft. Tony Dize**

After collecting himself once again Ichigo shook his head as he slowly released his hand from Inoue's shoulder. "…What's the rush for?" He asked her as he bent down to pick up her book that had fallen out of her grasp when she collided into his hard chest. Inoue nudged her two index fingers together, looking down at her hands before biting her lip. "I-It's really dumb… I left my favorite pen at home." She explained in mumbles as Ichigo felt his lips curl at the edges into some sort of an amused smile. "Yeah? Well, we're going to be late so you'll just have to settle for mine." He told her as he reached into his pocket and handed her his black ink pen.

Inoue's cheeks grew slightly warm as she grasped the pen, opening her mouth to protest.

(I didn't get to finish the way I wanted to! D: Ah well…)

* * *

**- Crank Dat Soulja Boy by Soulja Boy**

The strawberry haired young man grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Crap, we're losing time!" He grumbled before hoisting the young woman into his arms and throwing her small form over his shoulder. "Thank me later, Inoue." He smirked before dashing off with impressionable speed even with his burden.

"K-K-KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime shrieked from surprise as her hands fisted his shirt into crumpling knots on his back only for Ichigo to ignore her and run faster. "We won't make it!" She shouted, wriggling slightly. "Watch me!" was Ichigo's determined response.

(So tempted to put "Watch me, YUUUU!" at the end :DD)

* * *

**- Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Soulja Boy**

Soon they made it to their school's gates, running through it just as the warning bell rang; Ichigo let Inoue slide down his front until her feet were placed back onto the ground. "T-Thank you.." Inoue mumbled, her cheeks reddened to a noticeable degree. Ichigo felt his own temperature flare as his gaze fell down to those same small, yet plump lips he caught himself staring at before. "No problem." He finally responded as his thoughts of kissing Inoue maddened him silently.

Quickly, Inoue moved forwards to wrap her arms around Ichigo's torso, squeezing him.

(Mhmm~ ;D)

* * *

**- Dance Dance by Fallout Boys**

Orihime squeezed Ichigo's torso tightly, unable to help herself as she took a quick whiff of his masculine scent while her mind wished that she could do this more than once. She opened her eyes then, blinking before pulling back and walking backwards with her hands behind her as she wore a silly grin. "Ahaha… That was my appreciation, you see." She explained herself, rubbing the side of her mouth tentatively with one finger before she whirled around and started for the large front doors of her high school.

An instant later, her shoulder was grasped tightly once again, spinning her back around to face Ichigo who had a strange look in his eyes.

(Whoop! ;D)

* * *

**- Let's Go (Crazy Train Remix) by Lil John and Trick Daddy**

An animalistic ferocity took over in that heated moment for Ichigo as he crashed his lips against Inoue who felt the force as a whimper escaped her throat. Her hands flew to his chest; surprise took over as an incredulous expression splashed her face. "Mmph! Mmph!" She mumbled against his lips, in slight protest as she pushed against his chest while Ichigo's large hands clutched the small of her back and pushed her front, which was so charitably voluptuous, against his muscular self.

Finally, by some miracle, Inoue moved her head to the side as she panted for breath while her whole body heated up now. "…Kurosaki.. kun.." She murmured, these feelings she felt now stranger than her fantasies.

(I panicked near the end! Only had seconds to finish again.)

* * *

**- Slow Jams by Kanye West and Twista ft. Jamie Foxx**

Inoue couldn't have heard a growl escape Ichigo's throat right? Still a deep rumble was heard that sent her heart racing and a shudder to trace down her spine. "Inoue…" He groaned. "Can't help myself." He tried to explain before grasping his hands lower, over her arse and gripping behind her thighs to carry her. Inoue dug her nails into Ichigo's shoulders as she cried out in surprise once more before he set her down, her back against the steps that lead up to the front doors of their high school now.

Still panting, Inoue stared up in confusion and… anticipation at her secret admired. "I… I…" She began to say, at a loss for words as his hands continued to keep a firm grip on her thighs.

(Alalalala :D)

* * *

**- Trenchtown Rock by Bob Marley**

Inoue Orihime had closed her eyes now, trembling slightly as her flushed appearance laid open for Ichigo to observe his tactical prodding of his fingers that rubbed against her velvet skin on her thighs. "T-Too high…." She whimpered as her brows drew together in response to his searching hands that roamed higher up her skirt so that he was just at her hips now. "…You don't like it?" She heard him ask, making her heart skip a beat as she turned her head away from him, her hair falling back to reveal an opening to her neck.

There was just no way was he going to make her say it; dear God not out loud!

The brunette didn't see Ichigo frown just as she didn't see him lean closer to give her neck a small lick.

(Well… this song REALLY threw me off but I suppose I got the point across… Bob Marley didn't shoot the Sherriff and Inoue Orihime isn't going to admit she may like it.)

* * *

**- Shake It by Metrostation**

Her lips trembled and her eyes were in a straight stare after Ichigo licked her neck, seeming satisfied by her taste due to his grasp on her hips becoming more firm so much that the pressure against her skin made her wriggle in slight discomfort.

"…Maybe this?" He asked against her skin that made Inoue whimper as Ichigo kissed her neck, slow, tantalizing suckles and licks following after just on the crook of her neck. "I! …I!" She started again, her hands now pulling Ichigo closer to her from his shoulders as she turned her head so that her hot cheek was against his hair while the late bell rang above them.

(D'awww! Gotta close the curtains for the little ones ;D)

* * *

- Well then! That's that! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself! Wolf Pride; out! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
